Destroy This: An Alice and Bella Fanfiction
by LostInTheWorld.ColdAndAlone
Summary: In Breaking Dawn, when Alice left, what if her note had said something different...? Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I was reading Breaking Dawn, and there's just so much

**Author's Note: I was reading Breaking Dawn, and there's just so much...POTENTIAL for them! Especially when Alice left, so...I took it in its own direction. CAUTION - SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T READ BREAKING DAWN YET! ****Copyright goes to Stephenie Meyer for the characters, first two paragraphs (and a line), and the **_**Twilight**_** saga.**

I darted through the door, pulling it shut behind me. I went straight to the bookshelf. Alice's scent was fresh—less than a day old. A fire that I had not set burned low but hot in the fireplace. I yanked _The Merchant of Venice_ off the shelf and flipped it open to the title page.

There, next to the feathered edge left by the torn page, under the words _The Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare_, was a note.

_Destroy This._

Underneath her instructions was an address, followed by three words that made me glad Edward could not read my mind.

_  
__I love you._

Alice...? _Love _me? Surely it was just her way of reminding me we were family and always would be, right? And that I should remember how she cares for me even though she was gone.  
Gone.  
That was another thing I didn't want to think about. How could she do this to me? She was the one that came back when Edward left, the one who came back for _me_, who saved me from the pain.  
"Bella," his voice called from the door.  
"Give me a minute, Edward," I told him, my voice wavering. Nodding, he stood there and watched patiently. By this point, my breathing, though unnecessary, was becoming hitched. All the memories of Alice swirled around in my head. All the sleepovers, the hugs, kisses on my cheek, it had all seemed so normal and friendly. I hoped I could assume that what she wrote was of that same friendly nature. Memorizing the address, I took the note to the fire and tossed it in. Silently, Edward and I ran back to the Cullen house.  
"Any news?" Carlisle asked as we returned. I looked to Edward, hoping I wouldn't have to say anything. Nodding, he started to explain. I walked over to Renesmee, and scooped her up into my arms. Placing her hand on my cheek, she showed me Alice's face, questioning.  
"I don't know where Auntie Alice is either, Renesmee, I'm sorry," I told her, heading upstairs to the computer.  
A few hours later, I had no idea where that address was, other than Seattle. Renesmee, seeing my confusion, held her hand to my cheek once again.  
Google Maps. Of course. I nodded, thanking Renesmee, and quickly searched for the location. Surprisingly enough, I had driven by there before. I swept Renesmee up into my arms, running downstairs to Edward.  
"Edward, take Renesmee. I have to go!"  
Everyone stared at me as I flew out the door, taking Alice's car for lord knows what reason.

Speeding down the roads, I was sure I was going to be ticketed...but nobody seemed to notice the blur of yellow that was me in Alice's porsche. I couldn't help but take comfort in the beautiful scent that lingered on the seats, obviously from the joyrides Alice had been taking.  
The joy of having her scent around me was short-lived, however, because I was soon at my destination. Anxiously, I walked up to the door, seeing it swing open as I was halfway up the path. Alice threw herself at me, holding me tight.  
"Finally," she breathed, trembling as she clung to me.  
"Alice..." I said, wiggling out of her grasp. I couldn't look her in the eys, the pain in them burning holes into my forehead. "Your note...you know I truly love Edward, right?" She nodded, tearless sobs shaking her small frame almost violently. I sighed and pulled her close to me again. "I'm sorry, Alice...I love you too, but I can't see us...together...like that..." I breathed into her hair, knowing that even though I had never looked at other females like that before, I easily could with Alice. I'm sure it had happened wihtout realizing it. But I couldn't help it...if I had met Alice first, I probably wouldn't have married Edward...even _with_ Jasper around.  
"Bella?" She asked, looking up at me. I stroked her hair and looked deeply into her eyes.  
"Oh, Alice, I'm so sorry..."  
"I know, I know. But Bella, could I just...kiss you...maybe once?"

**Author's Note again: Okay, reviews would be nice. Part 2 will be coming soon, within the next day or so. This is my first real fanfiction that wasn't just "P.W.P." or "Porn.Without.Plot.", so...try not to tell me how utterly horrible it is. It's also my first attempt at writing a Twilight fic, so I'm not sure how well I did portraying the characters.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I was reading Breaking Dawn, and there's just so much

**A/N: Thank you everyone who fav/watch/reviewed this fic! Reviews are greatly appreciated and I'll try to respond! I rushed this chapter, unfortunately, so…it might not be my best.**

_Part 2: Maybe Once?_

For a moment, I had forgotten how I had arrived at my current position: Alice holding me tight, raining kisses all over my bare back as we spooned together on the bed, her hard nipples poking deliciously into me.

"Thank you," she whispered as I became aware of her hand stroking my pubes lovingly. I sighed and leaned into her, her free hand cupping my breast. My body tingled wherever she was in contact with my bare skin, tempting me to ravish her beautiful body yet again.

"Alice…" I breathed, her fingers dipping into the folds of my womanhood, lubrication evident as she teased my prominent love button. I couldn't deny the fact that I loved her, it's just that I hadn't seen her first. Even though it was impossible, I felt my heart flip upside-down at the thought of being with Alice instead of Edward.

Speaking of which, I discovered with a start that it didn't bother me much to be cheating on him…with his own sister. It was wrong and I knew it, but some part of me deep down inside was loving every seconds o fit…and that was the part of me that was in control.

"You like this, don't you my darling Bella," she murmured, her fingers deftly spreading my natural lubrication around my lower lips. All I could do was hum in reply. Slowly, temptingly, she slid a finger deep inside me.

"Alice…" was the only thing I could think again, much less whisper in ecstasy. Humming happily, she rolled over me and pressed our lips together one more. But something changed…Alice froze, then hurriedly started to clean up.

"They're coming…" She said, and I followed suit, hurriedly fixing the bed and putting my clothes back on. We finished just in time to hear Edward's Volvo pull in the driveway.

Opening the door, I wasn't as thrilled to see him as I should have been. He was thrilled to see Alice safely, however, who seemed to be concentrating…I'm sure she was trying to keep what we had done out of her mind.

"Alice," he sighed exhaustedly. "I couldn't read you, and I didn't know where you had gone, I thought you really had left us!" He paused for a moment as Alice shook her head. "Japser left you…? You couldn't leave Bella…why…"

It was the first time I'd seen him so confused. Alice sighed.

"Bella," she prompted.

"Alice?"

She strode over to me, and took me into her arms. My unnecessary breathing stopped, and I was instantly glad I was no longer able to blush. I looked back and forth between her and Edward as she looked into my eyes, asking.

There was no way I could deny her.

"Bella!" Came Edward's agonized cry as our lips came together, her hand cradling my head as mine caressed the small of her back. Surely Edward could see all the memories of the past hour flowing through Alice's head. I could care less at this point, all I wanted was Alice…again.

An agonized cry of sorts clawed its way through Edward's lips as Alice pawed at my chest, my back arching in return. How could I have ever denied my true love for her? Edward _never_ made me feel this good. I kept my eyes shut, unable to see the agony on Edward's face.

"Oh god, Alice…" I sighed as she suckled on my neck, nibbled at my ear, suddenly flew away from me.

What?

I opened my eyes, Edward on top of Alice, fighting her.

"NO! EDWARD! STOP!" I yelled, and he hesitated…just long enough. Edward reading Alice's visions, Alice seeing Edward's moves, it was an equal match…I _had_ to stop him. I threw myself at him, letting my instincts take over.

**A/N: Okay, don't worry, I'm going to write out the entire fight scene. I'm not going to skip it like I did when it came to Alice and Bella's first… "kiss". Reviews, anyone?**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Sorry about the delay, I got writer's block, then I got grounded, it all went to hell. Suffice to say, the beginning of this part won't be so great, but I'm going to make it up to you guys by merging part 3 and part 4. I just couldn't keep them separate, they'd be too short otherwise. I love all of you readers and reviewers!**

He did not expect my sudden attack, thankfully being knocked away from Alice. My newborn strength outweighing his experience, he tried to block my blows.

Left.

Right.

Stomach.

Neck.

Bite.

Everything was tinted red, my throat burning with thirst as my mind burned with anger. He could _not_ take Alice from me. Not after how she made me feel.

"Bella…!" He cried in pain, and I pinned him down.

"What," I asked in monotone, glaring into his eyes. Crimson met a murky brown-black.

"Don't you love me?" He asked, "Wasn't I perfect for you? Was I not everything to you?" I calmed down a little.

"I guess I…I guess I just clung to you because you made me happy…Alice has always been there for me…You left me, Edward, _she_ came back…I married you because…I…I thought you were the one…and…I wanted to be with your caring family forever…I never realized how much Alice meant to me and I still don't know what she means to me but her devotion has _always_ been more about my feelings and never questioning her ability to protect me and she---"

"Enough!" He interrupted my speech that had gone out of control. "It's clear what you want. I…I'm sorry, for letting you down, Bella. I'm sorry," he said, taking his wedding band off and putting it in his jeans pocket. My eyes widened and I could feel my legs want to give out.

"Edward!" I gasped, before looking at Alice as she froze, locked in a vision.

"EDWARD! Don't you _dare!_ You can't just up and _leave!_"

"Watch me, Alice. Watch me."

And with that, he was gone. My knees giving out, I didn't even hear his car pull away as Alice caught me.

"Alice…I don't know what to do…I'm so hurt…but...but not because he's gone, but…because he can't accept us…but …oh, Alice, I'm such a bad person…"

"Why are you a bad person, Bella? You know that's not true…"

"But it is! Part of me is _glad_ he's gone!"

"Bella…" She cradled me closer. "…Your subconscious must be telling you who's more important to you and that it's good to relieve yourself of the one who had clouded your heart…I mean…No…Don't think that Edward's _bad_, Bella…I…I didn't mean…"

"Shh, Alice…I know…but how could I have been so _blind?_"

"You're not the future-seer, my love."

"But…how could I have not seen everything you are to me? Every feeling suppressed? How truly I love you?"

"It doesn't matter now that I have you…" Alice murmured into my hair, pulling me even closer to her. I sighed and leaned back into her. My thoughts were so jumbled.

"What do we do about the other, though?" I asked after a moment.

"They'll just have to accept us, Bella; I'm not leaving you no matter what."

"You mean…you'd risk a happy family and a place to live for _me?_" I couldn't believe how I could still be such a corny person, even as a vampire. I could feel Alice smile warmly into my scalp.

"Of course, Bella. I'd give up everything just to be able to _look_ at you," she replied, and I was touched beyond words.

"I love you so much…" I whispered as I turned to her and pressed our lips together, basking in the feeling of true completeness that just the touch of her lips to mine could bring. My lips molded to hers, her arms holding me close. Leaning into her, I lowered us to the ground so we could embrace more fully.

Laughter is definitely not the best medicine, it's Alice and her love.

What seemed like hours later, our lips parted, and we slowly moved towards the door, knowing fully that the others had to be told.

"Can you see their reaction yet?" I asked.

"They don't know that we're going to tell them yet. They can't decide how to react to something they don't know is going to happen," Alice replied, shaking her head.

"You feel blind not knowing." It was more of a statement than a question. She sighed and nodded her head. I resisted the urge to kiss her sweet lips yet again, knowing that we'd never leave if we kept doing that. Instead, I rubbed her back. As soon as we were outside, she gasped.

"What is it, Alice?"

"You…why did you choose _my_ car?" I would have blushed if possible.

"I really don't know, I just…grabbed the keys and drove off…"

She smiled and kissed me in the cheek, jumping into the car. As soon as I was in, buckled up from habit, I noticed the keys in the ignition. She'd pick-pocketed me! Chuckling, I punched her in the arm, hopefully lightly. With my new strength, I couldn't tell.

"I couldn't resist," she sighed through her chuckles.

"Oh, and my ass is that grab-able?"

"And _more_…" she purred sensually.

"You know we're never going to get anywhere if you keep testing my libido," I warned her, being fully honest.

"You know I wouldn't mind the delay," she teased, thrusting her chest out and tracing her figure with her fingertips. I whimpered; the temptation was _so_ much.

"Just…drive…" I commanded through bared teeth, plastering my hands to my jean-covered thighs. Chuckling delightedly, she sped towards the house. Strangely, however, I noticed Edward's car was there, and that he and Carlisle were arguing. Or, as I noted when we got close enough, Edward was freaking out and Carlisle was trying to calm him. Oh, god. We were in for a rough time.

"Alice…How's it look?"

She paused.

"They're…indecisive…though Edward is nowhere to be seen…"

"Indecisive?"

"Yes. Especially Carlisle…"

Oh, boy.

"Is that…a _bad_ thing?"

She shrugged.

"Can't really tell…oh, wait, hold on…" She drifted farther into the realm of the future, "I think…hm…Carlisle is concerned about Charlie and Renee…Esme is worrying about how we're going to deal with Edward, that's for certain. But I can't see what exactly is going to happen," she sighed exhaustedly. I put my hand on her cheek and kissed her briefly yet passionately for support and love, and suggested moving outside. She nodded, somewhat nervously, and we went to Carlisle. Edward, falling silent, took this opportunity to leave. Carlisle called after him weakly, knowing it would little good.

"Girls…" he started. I gulped down some air. "Edward…what Edward has seen is…somewhat devastating. I understand how powerful true love can be and that this would have probably happened anyway, but the fact that you betrayed the marriage, Bella, is…something that has not gone over well."

I began to stutter incoherently, and started dry-sobbing.

"I assume you know where Jasper is, after what Edward said," Alice prompted. Carlisle nodded.

"I'm sorry Alice, I'm sorry we have to do this, but I've just made up my mind. You two are to live at Bella's until our family can be back to almost-normal. I can trust you and Bella to be safe there and Bella can control herself quite well with Charlie. We'll take care of Renesmee for a bit, we're still unsure as to how much control she has. We don't want the Volturi coming any sooner than from what we can tell." The Volturi. One thing I had forgotten while on the search for Alice. How would we be able to face them if our family was torn apart? My thoughts were interrupted by Alice's voice.

"I understand, father. Charlie will not have a problem with it," she replied, combing through the future.

**A/N: Well, that was pretty long! I hope it makes up for the long time between updates…! I'm not sure how I'm going to go forward from this point, especially when the Volturi are coming into the equation. Freshly-baked cookies for all reviewers!! 3**


End file.
